No Peace Among The Stars
by Denkurk
Summary: Gensokyo and the Moon have caught the interest of a certain Indecisive Mollusk, now they will have to form a fragile alliance in order face the horrors of the 41st millenium and the hideous laughter of 4 ever-thirsting gods (WARNING: OC IN FIRST ARC)


Disclaimer: for obvious reasons I do not own Warhammer and Touhou, they belong to both Games Workshop and Zun respectively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...The Immaterium...

A realm unbound by space, time, and even the laws that govern the material univese.

Where concepts such as fantasy and reality have no meaning.

A realm which spans the vast multiverse,

Infinite in scope, but without form or structure.

The anathema to all that is real.

And in its infinite madness lies Chaos.

And in its center one can hear the laughter of 4 malicious entities.

'gods' If you will.

These 'gods' have always existed, yet have never existed at all. Such a paradoxical existence could only ever exist within the warp, and the Chaos gods hold the most influence within it.

And one such god is the master of plans, the weaver of fate, the changer of ways. Its name holds power, and must not be uttered by mere mortals, lest you wish to be a pawn in its incomprehensible scheme for all of existence,

or perhaps... you are already a pawn in its ever-twisting plans.

Its mind and being more complex than even some of its more incomprehensible of schemes.

The god was amused, it has found something that has peaked its interest. It found a universe, particularly a world and its moon, it was this universe's version of Terra, the home world of the Anathema, the Chaos gods greatest adversary. It saw a world ripe with potential, a world where the supernatural entities of that Earth sealed itself to protect its stranger residents, a place where the supernatural and the mundane live in harmony. Where the humans seem to have an oddly powerful presence within the warp, though not to the extent of the fallen eldar, as the fears of these humans caused the Immaterium to produce beings that the humans call yokai, and the worship and belief the humans gave to certain objects and abstract ideas gave birth to "gods". Even if their precense within the Immaterium seemed to have lessened, they still have a sizeable influence within the warp. Even more amusing is the fact that non of the humans, nor even the yokai have any knowledge of the Immaterium despite having a sizeable influence on it.

The changer of ways found the planet's moon to be just as amusing if not, even more so. A land where humans escaped the 'filth' that ravaged the world. This caused the entity to take a twisted liking to these humans, or as they call themselves now, lunarians. As such an act will no doubt, anger the being's most hated rival. As what the lunarians did was that they escaped the eternal cycle of life and death that its most hated rival enforces. Its only gripe with the lunarians is that they seem to reject change, this would not do for the ever-shifting being, after all change can never truly be stopped, merely delayed.

'I wonder what change I can bring about if I bring this world into my favorite playground? Will it change the course of the universe, or will it be treated as an insignificant atom not even worth the effort? ' it pondered and thought, however it already knew the answer, and at the same time the answer was completely unknown to it. For such a complex mind can never truly come up with such simple thoughts.

It has already found a way to weave the world it has found into its ever changing schemes, it has found a boy with psychic potential to rival even its champion, Ahriman. A boy only 9 years of age, fitting seeing as how the entity seems to obsess the number nine. No doubt will this boy and the world he came from will bring about great change upon its favorite playground. No one will be able stop the fate it has decided for the world it has chosen to be another one of its pawns. Not the other 3 Chaos Gods, Not the once proud Eldar, Not the soulless Necrons, Not the ruthless Orks, Not the hunger of the Tyranids, Not even the Anathema, nor his puppets.

And at that moment, The echoes of laughter of the ever-thirsting entity broke the boundaries of the once peaceful eastern wonderland.

At that moment, the eastern wonderland was fated to collide with a universe with horrors beyond that of even the darkest of nightmares.

And at that moment, Gensokyo will know war.

Let the galaxy burn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gensokyo: year 20XX

A little boy woke up in a small house. The boy had a curious look in his eyes. The boy noticed that his hair turned somewhat blue and his eyes now had a tint of orange. This would be a problem for the boy as he simply wanted to be left alone, and this small change in his appearance may be noticed by the adults, or perhaps even some of the more wary-eyed children. After all, the change of ones hair and eye color is sign of either magic, or ones transformation into a yokai.

He was always strange child, he can recall things that never happened, he seems to have the ability to 'feel' the emotions and mental states of humans around him, but whether this is an ability or him just being really observant is unknown to him, if it were an ability then it probably would not surprise anyone as in the land of Gensokyo this was not uncommon. However this morning, something felt off to the boy, he can hear faint seemingly innocuous whispers when there should be non, the whispers themselves were completely incomprehensible to the child. Yet he payed them no mind for he believed it to be nothing but a side effect of his abilities, and they were quiet enough as to not disturb his thoughts.

Yet, as he walked outside his home after greeting his parents goodbye for the day. A hideous laughter echoed within the Immaterium as the changer of ways plotted and schemed, its watchful 'eye' observing its newfound pawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes:

alright, so this is my first ever attempt at writing, so criticisms are welcomed. to be honest i've always wanted warhammer and touhou to crossover in some way. I mean, both have ridiculous amounts of hax, both have a racist alien civilization who could wipe out humanity if it wanted (lets be honest here the eldar would've kicked the imperium's asses if it wasn't for the BDSM, German porn loving, dickgirl fetishest, "ram this chainaxe up my ass" chaos god/goddess). And most intriguing is the fact that the touhou's universe functions somewhat like the warhammer universe as humans and sentient beings can give form to abstract ideas and concepts, like the yokai and the daemons. Oh, and about my '_main character_' being a nine year old boy, he's gonna be the catalyst the indecisive mollusk uses to bring gensokyo into the 41st millennium. Anyways, don't expect regular updates, cause im still in school, so just think of this as a teaser if you will.

Oh... before i go, expect some character deaths because grimdark.

P. S: sorry if my grammar sucks, English was never my best subject. And also there will be no romance, just grimdark with a side of comedy.


End file.
